How to get peace
by homson
Summary: The meeting for peace with Anya happened differently.
1. Chapter 1

Clarke was wondering in the forest, alone, lost in her thoughts, she had pretexted she was going to search for medical herbs. Finn had a girlfriend, damn it that stung, just when she was starting to trust him, to have feelings for him, he had to lie to her. The worst was that the girlfriend in question was an incredible girl; she appreciated her more and more, way to feel guilty. Add her mother who betrayed her father, the fear of war with the grounders, she needed to release some stress. So she was in the forest , hitting everything she could find, making a lot of noises, if she had a clear mind she would have been a lot more careful, but presently she was past her breaking point.

Suddenly, she heard some noises behind her, a brief shadow-moving fast before the world turned black and she knew no more.

When she woke up Octavia and Lincoln were in front of her . They were in a cavern, a fire in the center was lighting it , making the atmosphere more warm , but she was still afraid of what they wanted with her , Octavia was the first to talk,

« Sorry for that, Lincoln was a little to enthusiasm, I tried to stop him but it was already too late. »

Clarke was not feeling well, her head was pounding, she just gave a grunt, showing she understands, her eyes questioning since she couldn't articulate. Octavia seemed to receive the silent message,

« We need your help. We want you to meet with Anya, the grounders leader, to talk about peace. We want the meeting to be discreet, I just wanted to talk to you alone but when we saw you in the forest, Lincoln reacted before I could do anything! But he is sorry to have Knock you out »

Clarke watched Lincoln closely, he does not seem sorry at all! Maybe the eyes, no! It is more as if he was laughing interiorly, damn grounder, Octavia really chooses well! Maybe it was payback for what they did to him at the drop ship, that she could accept,but it still hurt!

They let her time to recover; finally, she was able to talk again,

« ok, so you knocked me out, want me to go to a peace talking, alone, with a lot of menacing grounders who will surely take the chance to skin me alive. I've got everything right so far? »

Octavia was a little sheepish, « well yes, if we want peace it's the only way, I could have ask Bellamy but well… »

« You didn't want to sacrifice him? » answered sarcastically Clarke

« No, nothing like that! » with the accusing stare of Clarke, « maybe a little? But Lincoln insists , it has to be you! The grounder leader is a woman; he thinks you have more chance to reach an agreement! And you willl not be alone, we will come with you! Tell her Lincoln! »

« Yes,we will come with you, and it has to be you, Anya will listen to you, hopefully… »

What a moving speech , she felt like she could do anything, not! They were sending her to death!

Time to think strategically , if she averted the others, there will probably be a fight, which mean war, well they were already at war but it will degenerate into something worse, if she goes alone , high chances of death, little chances of peace , was it worth it? Surely , she will have at least tried to do the right thing ,will have no regrets.

« Ok , ok , I'm going with you, but Octavia, if it doesn't go well, I will haunt you, and your descendants! »

They were almost where the meeting will take place, Clarke was murmuring to herself , « morituri te salutant », Octavia who was closed heard her , « what the hell are you babbling about? »

« hum? Oh, it is something I was reading on the Ark, those who are going to die are saying hello, the gladiators were saying that before fighting and often dying . »

« Clarke , stop that! We are not going to die! »

« right , not going to die, they will welcome us with open arms and warm smiles! »

Octavia just glare at Clarke , with a huff she moved faster , joining Lincoln who was in front of them.

The meeting was everything Clarke was afraid of, surrounded by grounders with weapons, with a leader who seemed to want her to die if her eyes are anything to go by, great, just great, if they survived this she will never again listen to Octavia!

Lincoln and the leader began to talk in their language, it was not going well, since she knew Lincoln ,she always saw him stoic , even under torture , but here he seemed exasperated , he had a scowl and was moving his arms a lot. Really not a good sign, she looked behind her , maybe in running really fast she could escape in the forest, but then she saw some grounders in the trees all around, no , all she could do was wait, what must happened , happen.

Finally the leader gave a grunt to Lincoln and moved toward Clarke,

« I'm Anya , leader of the grounders, are you the leader of the sky peoples? »

« Yes, I'm Clarke , and I'm the co leader , the other is still at our camp. »

« Do you really want peace, or are you just too afraid of us and will say anything to keep living? »

« No, no I really want peace! Honestly, I am afraid too, but you have to understand we did not know there were others peoples on earth , we never wanted war! »

Anya did not say anything else during a long time , seeming to judge her , deciding if she was telling the truth. She eventually gave her a nod,

« you can have peace but there are some conditions. »

Clarke looked hopefully , « and those conditions are? »

« Three of the sky peoples will have to stay with us , the time for them to learn our way of life, I will do the same, I will send three warriors to your camp. »

« Right , the three at your village will keep the others from attacking, like hostages, and in case something happen in our camp you will have a warrior who will come report it to you , while the others put some traps and kill my friends. »

« you catch quickly , good , one of the three has to be a leader, I don't care which one. Next, you will have to respect our territory, we will put some limits that your peoples will not have the right to cross. »

« Ok , I will see with Bellamy which one of us will go to your village and we will choose two others of our peoples to go, about the territory, if you give us a map and strict instructions, we will make sure everyone respect them! »

« Good and last one , in case one of your peoples cause troubles , I want him to be judge by our laws! »

Clarke was thinking fast, if she agreed to that , they would become more grounders than sky peoples. What's more the grounders seemed hard, their laws are surely even worse than on the Ark, she needed to find a comprise;

« Only when it concerns a grounder and a sky people, and the crime has to be serious . If not we judge our people ourselves. »

« Agreed, Clarke of the Sky people . » she then called a warrior who gave her a map, with the signs to show where the sky people were authorized to go , « take this, our peace start when three sky peoples are present in my village. I will send a warrior in four days to accompany the peoples you will have chosen. » with that she screamed something that Clarke did not understand, and all the grounders began to leave. Well , time to go back to make a rapport to Bellamy, hoping he will accept the terms. She could already guess who will be the chosen leader , she really had a bad feeling!

PS: please tell me what you think of the idea , i'm writting this in waiting for the others stories to be corrected.


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks later and Clarke was beginning to regret this peace, what sort of peace was that?

The morning they were learning the language, customs and the bow. It was infuriating! No matter what, even if they were trying their best it never seemed enough! Their instructors seemed to know only one word in English « again », the afternoon, with a headache and bloody hands it was time to learn how to fight the Grounders way, well the Sky people way of fighting seemed to constantly be on your ass on the ground, or the face in the dust. At the end of the day, bruised, when she thought she would finally be able to rest she had Anya giving her a private lesson on leadership, Anya judged that as a leader she needed more training!

She gave back as much as she got, she knew she was beginning to get to Anya , she seemed stoic but the more time passed , the more Clarke contradicted everything Anya tried to teach her which was upsetting Anya enough to make her leave before the end of the lesson! For Clarke it was a victory until this morning , Anya came to wake her , « Today you come with me, Clarke of the sky people , you will pass all day with me teaching you personally! », ugh maybe she pushed her too far?

Raven was happy of this new arrangement , getting away from Finn was just what she needed , she was still weary around Clarke but with getting to know her without Finn , she was starting to appreciate her, they were far from best friends but it was fun seeing her being knocked around. Their instructor asked them to be training partner, she released her pent up aggression and bitter feelings, the head butt and right hook was very satisfying! Now she felt she could start fresh with her , Clarke really didn't knew about her and she apologized enough, the beat down evacuated the last of her resentment.

On the other hand, life with the Grounders was not easy, they were brutal, unforgiving of any mistakes. Just for forgetting the Grounders words learnt last week, she had to spare one more hour with the instructor, going back to her tent limping. However, she was competitive damn it, she will wipe the smirk he had at the end of the fight, she will show him that Sky people are not « weak »!

For Octavia it was the paradise, she could be with Lincoln without worry, she could learn everything she always wanted. She never considered herself of the Sky people with her past, only her brother mattered, and she liked to learn to use a knife, to hunt, to be her own person, she owned nothing to the Sky people. She liked Raven and her attitude to not take craps from anyone , she would had preferred her brother to Clarke , but Clarke seemed to relax a little and the spat between Anya and Clarke were fun to watch! She really liked it here, if it meant to get to know and getting along with Clarke, she will do it! She wanted to stay with Lincoln and the Grounders.

When Anya made the deal she did not knew the sky girl would be so stubborn, so infuriating, maybe she should have take the boy? The last lesson she almost strangled her, or took her to her bed, she didn't even knew anymore! The Sky girl was so, so… she did not even know what she was! Fortunately, the two others students were a lot more open, if not she will have gone to war, no matter the consequences! Maybe she should send her back and asked for the boy? But it meant giving up, being weak, and that, no! She will shape her like a Grounder , made her a leader who understand the Grounder way! So today she took her to hunt , she will not stop until Clarke learnt how to move…

« Will you stop making so much noise! »

« What? », the expression on her face was innocent enough, « oh sorry I was careful! »

« Careful? Careful! Three hours we are hunting and always nothing! Two kilometers around all the animals must think that a big predator is chasing them! »

« Eh , I wasn't making so much noise! I'm following your steps! »

Anya was more and more exceeded , « Right ! Following my steps, so I fell ten times, snapped twenty dead branches , and grumbled? »

« Well no! But you are starting to raise your voice, which will make the animals even more afraid! »

Raaarg! Anya was moving fast , fuming , time to go back to camp for a change of lesson!

Octavia and Raven saw Anya passing before them , she did not seemed happy at all! Then, they saw Clarke, who had a small smirk, and seemed pleased with herself, coming to meet them.

Raven was the first to talk, « Well, with all your sexual tension , one of you was meant to snap! »

Octavia gave a nod, « Yeah, if this keep going, Anya will knock you out and take you to her tent! »

Clarke was looking at them completely dumbfounded , « what sexual tension? We just test each over, and today I win! »

Raven ,very condescendingly , « Right it's just a game! No sexual tension! »

Clarke huffed and left them to go to meet Anya and see what will be her next lesson.

« Do you think she is blind ? Ignorant ? Or she knows it but do it on purpose? » asked Octavia.

« No, she isn't doing it on purpose . Since I know her better it is not her style, she really is just ignorant! » answered Raven. Both sighed, « They will need help! », they said at the same time.

« You have a plan Octavia? Since you are with a Grounder, you know better how they think! »

« No , nothing for now, but little by little we could make them used to the idea , with some innocents remarks! It could be fun with both their personality they will never stop arguing ! And you what do you think of the instructor , you seem to be close? »

« Oulah, he is a nice piece but I still need a little time after Finn ! What 's more, there are many others choices. »

They were both daydreaming with a little drool, watching the topless Grounders training,

« Yeah a lot of choices…. »

« Stop that! You have Lincoln ! »

« So what? I sill can look and they are…. »

« Yeah….. »

All that of course was part of their training!

During this time Clarke was learning the bow with Anya, all was going well, she shot a bird when she was supposed to aim at a target, so almost nothing unusual, until Anya moved in her line of sight to show her how it's done , the arrow ended in her leg. Anya was now looking at her incredulously , taking some deep big breaths , her eyes seemed almost homicidal? Anya took brusquely the bow , gritting her teeth, she left limping toward the healer tent, talking quickly under her breath in her language.

Well, looked like she won a break , it wasn't her fault anyway, stupid bow! Stupid Anya to be at the wrong place at the wrong time, stupid wind! Yes, it wasn't her fault!

Convincing herself , she left to meet with the instructors, and maybe avoid Anya for the next few days, even if it wasn't her fault!


	3. Chapter 3

Anya was leaving her tent; it was a beautiful day for hunting. She was feeling refresh after her good night sleep, today was the day! The Sky people will become true grounders! She was walking fast with self-confidence, when suddenly she stopped, she could not have seen that, could she? She shook her head and keep walking when she saw another couple of grounders holding hands and laughing , what the…During her walk to the principal place of the village she encountered a dozen of couples holding hands , kissing, all that in public !

It was not supposed to happen in broad daylight, it was private in their culture! In approaching the principal place of the village she could hear many noises, clapping, the Grounders were playing a game! The same Grounders who were supposed to guard the village! The population was around cheering, encouraging them! It didn't stop here either, at the end of the place there was a statue of Clarke, she was crowned with a wreath of laurel, doing the sign of peace.

An inscription was written on the plinth of the statue. Anya moved closer to read it, "Veni, vidi, vici", she moved along the statue to keep reading, the rest was written in English." I came, I saw, I'm victorious!" Clarke had a smirk and was looking smug. Anya was completely lost, her shoulders dropped, all colors leaving her face and finally she snapped, she began to scream in Grounder, something that could be traduce as « Clarke I'm going to§§§§ and §§§§then I'm going to§§§! She left the place running, livid, with a crazy look in her eyes, on a rampage. She was ready to jump on Clarke , to put an end to the Sky girl life...

Anya awake with a start, soaked with sweat. Since the 'accident 'with Clarke she had been delirious, the blood loss and fever making her do some strange nightmares.

She took some deep breaths and washed her face with some water. She was feeling a little better, still weak but she was able to stand and walk longer. She left her tent, ready to inspect her village, after the nightmares, she wanted to be sure that nothing had changed.

Ahh, no Grounders holding hands, no laughing, everyone was focus, looking serious and concentrate! It was her village! In approaching the principal place some fires could be seen, the night will soon fall. She was breathing more easily, reassured, when she heard some music.

She moved faster, there was a big fire in the center; Clarke and Raven were playing some instruments, while Octavia was showing to Lincoln how to dance. Others Grounders were beginning to join them, the children were laughing around Clarke and Raven, clapping with their hands in rhythm.

Big sigh , the nightmares were showing her something after all , it seemed the Sky people were changing them little by little, it wasn't supposed to happen ! But what could she do , she had never saw the children looked so happy, so carefree , her people were more relax too, as a good leader she was supposed to think of the well being of her people first. She had let their former enemy stay inside her village and now it was too late!

She could already saw what will happen during the next clan meeting; she will be the laughing stock of everyone! She will have to introduce the Sky people, with a Clarke who contradict her on everything and never shut up, with an Octavia and Raven who always made some silly jokes, and always had some big smiles when she argued with Clarke. Worst her people were accepting the sky people now completely, with Clarke having saved some lives they thought were lost, Octavia helping in the hunts , saving some warriors, and Raven with her inventions who helped them to have a village more protected, no one was abducted thanks to her landmines. If any of her warriors heard something bad said about their 'little sisters', she will have a war on her hands! Feeling defeated, once she finished eating, she left to go back to sleep, tomorrow will be a better day!

At the Drop ship things were not going better for Bellamy, at first his people were not accepting the Grounders, making him feel better, he was suspicious of them. But it became to change , the Grounders were protecting them from other clans and the Mountain Men , strengthening their defenses , showing them where they could hunt without danger. The Sky people were trusting them more and more , learning from them, mixing with them ,becoming more Grounders than Sky people. There were even couples now, just like Octavia and Lincoln. He was at a lost .Sky people were training with knifes and swords following the instructions from the Grounders , while joking and laughing. If his sister could see that , he will never heard the end of it! He shook his head , suddenly feeling really tired, and left to go to sleep, he hoped things were going better at the Grounder village!


	4. Chapter 4

Octavia and Raven were at the front of a Grounders group coming back to the village after hunting and fishing , some loud voices could be heard at the end of the group,

« You still don't know how to hunt; you don't even know how to catch a fish! It is a miracle you survived so long! »

« Eh! I know how to take care of myself! »

Snort, « Of course you know! If I didn't help you, you will not even know how to use a knife! »

« You don't have to exaggerate! I know how to use a knife! »

« Right and you cut yourself because…? »

« Well, I took it to fast and the sharp edge … »

A collective sigh, they hadn't stop arguing since leaving the village, everyone was at their breaking point, they had to do something! They all look at each over, a silent message passing between them and gave each over a nod.

Once inside the village they directed Clarke and Anya toward Anya tent , the Grounders post themselves to guard it, keeping anyone from interfering. Octavia and Raven were standing in front of them, Octavia began to talk,

« Alright, enough! We found that fun when you were arguing sometimes, we even encourage it, but now you never stop! »

Raven gave a nod, « So it's an intervention! You will not get out as long as you don't at least agree on something! We don't ask of you to be best friends but it can't keeps going like that! »

Anya was outraged, ready to fight, « You can't do that! I'm the leader! I don't take orders from you! »

« Yes, you are the leader, and as a leader you should know when it's time to compromise, everyone has enough of you two constantly at each over throats! We are going to keep guard outside until you find a way to fix your disagreements! »answered Octavia, they left them alone, keeping guard outside of the tent with the Grounders.

For a long time, there was only silence, then they heard some voices, some screams, a lot of noises, and silence again. Finally, some moans could be heard, Octavia and Raven had a big smile on their faces; it seemed they found a way to fix their quarrels!

« The problem now is that they will keep going at it like rabbits with the numbers of fights they have! », said Octavia with a big smile,

« Right , they will have to learn how to talk to each over without screaming, if we don't want to have to wait for them to have hot sex every time we have a meeting, or leave the village with them! », answered Raven.

A few hours later , a flush Anya and Clarke left the tent , everyone was watching them with a knowing look, they tried to appear as innocents as possible but nobody was dupe . After this new 'understanding', things were better , they often disappeared during a big fight but when they were coming back they were more relax , still arguing but a lot less violently than before . Their fights were less frequents, which was a great relieve for everyone in the village, they all had enough to hear them screaming.

Time passed and what was dreading Anya happened .The clan meeting was taking place; Anya was presenting a strong front, appearing strong and confident while walking toward the meeting. Interiorly she was a mess, she never had been so afraid of what could happen!

It seemed she didn't have to be afraid, she had brief Clarke, Octavia and Raven before the meeting and they were on their best behavior, they knew if they were doing something wrong it will lead to a war. Even Tristan, another leader, who hadn't stop taunting them, wasn't able to make them react.

With a sigh of relief, Anya was ready to leave, when Tristan asked to his warriors to bring him the prisoner. Murphy was in a bad state, he had clearly been tortured, Anya was about to ask what was the meaning of this, when things happened too quickly for her to react, the Sky people launched themselves to Tristan warriors, her own warriors pulling out their swords and knifes defending them, waiting the order to attack from Anya. Anya had a stare that could freeze the artic directed to Tristan. Who does this piece of crap thought he was to play with her and her people?

Tristan was the first to talk, «You know what this aggression means ?It seems you want war after all! So be it! »

« So be it! », Anya hadn't be so furious for a long time , she knew she shouldn't agree to this war, Tristan had more warriors than her and nobody will help her , the fights for insults and territory were no one else business , but the disdain , the lack of respect he was showing her , she couldn't let it pass . A weak leader hadn't his place in their world.

Tristan left with his prisoner, feeling victorious, Anya territory will soon be his.

During their travel back to their village, Anya and her warriors were making plans to defend the village; everyone will have to be ready for the upcoming battle.

Clarke was talking with Raven and Octavia about what could be done , they were trying to think outside of the box, Clarke explained her plans to Raven from what she had read on the Ark , asking if it was possible to build some new weapons, Raven was in deep thought , she agreed to look into it.

A lot of work was waiting for them once back to the village.

Almost one week after the meeting , Anya was feeling tired and weary, she had send a message to the Drop ship ,to keep them informed of the war that will soon take place , asking them to come to the village . She couldn't afford to send her warriors to protect the Sky people; she needed everyone here to protect the village. She just received Bellamy answer; they will be here in a few days. Fortunately, Tristan will need time to call back his generals and to organize his army, so they had time to prepare, but even with the Sky people, they were not enough! She didn't knew what else could be done , she was thinking more and more to let escape the population in another village, she will not give up, and fight until the end but it wasn't presenting well! She was with her warriors around a table , discussing plans, when Clarke, Raven and Octavia entered, she hadn't seen or heard from them for the last few days .She had asked Clarke what they were doing , only to have a vague answer, apparently they were working on 'something'…

Clarke took the parole, « We need to attack! »

The grounders were looking at them blankly, after some times Anya repeated dully, « attack? »

« Yes, attack! We need to surprise them! They know they have the advantage in number, they will never expect us to be the attacker! Their villages will not be well protected! »

Anya took a deep breath, trying to stay calm, « Clarke there is a reason if we don't attack them! We don't have enough warriors to protect the village while attacking them! We already don't have enough warriors to protect our village! »

Clarke was looking directly in her eyes, appearing sure of her,

« I know, it's why we built some machines and new traps that will help to attack and protect the village! Come with us! »

They led them towards the tents that were hiding what they were building , in the first tent there were some strange machines , Raven began to explain,

« it's call an Onager , it's a Roman siege engine that is a type of catapult , Clarke explained to me what she wanted and I built it! It will launch some huge stones of rocks ! I have been working on a combustible substance that will cover the rocks and once set alight it will burn their buildings! », she was proud of herself, they kept walking through the tents , the Grounders were in shock , except for those who had help them to build them , nobody knew what they were doing, the visit keep going, « it's call a Scorpion , it's a big crossbow we can put in our towers to protect our village, and we can put it in a siege tower to attack the walls of a village we want to take! You put a crossbow bolt here, release it and it goes through your enemy, killing them! This is a siege tower , we just begin to build it but once it's finish it will be tall , we will built others when we have more help! », it kept going,

« This is a battering ram, it will help us to enter in the village we attack, in destroying their door! Finally, some news traps I'm working on! We will put them around the village , if they lost many warriors before reaching the village maybe they will give up and retreat! »

They were looking to some types of bombs relied by metal wires , Raven kept explaining,

« If they walk on it everything will explode , we will hide them in the forest ! I was thinking we could make some hidings holes with wooden stakes too! I'm also building some new shields with wood and metal , we need to test them first but once it works , the warriors will be well protected! Everything we built except the bombs for the traps are in wood and metal , we know you don't like to use guns so we are giving you an advantage in respecting your culture ! »

Anya didn't knew what to say , she was going to war, a war she never wanted , with an ally she will never have choose, but this irritating ally was proving to be a lot more useful and resourceful than expected, presenting them something she will have never thought possible , something that could make them won the war ! Finally, she lets herself relax, the tension left her , a small smile appeared on her face, things were looking much better ! She looked to her warriors ,

" You give them more men to help them build their weapons !Keep training the men everyday, make the preparations for foods and water ,catch more horses to help a part of the army to move faster !Be ready people! In one week, we go to war! "

A loud roar could be heard among the Grounders!


	5. Chapter 5

Anya was walking around her village, inspecting the walls, the defenses, the warriors who were keeping guard. She asked them if they had something to report , the Sky people should be here soon and they were careful for any scout of Tristan army (someone could be smart enough to avoid the traps. ), they didn't have anything to report.

Her next stop was the population; they were preparing rations and clothes for the army. She had been afraid that they would be resentful to the Sky people because of the war but no, on the contrary they were happy to help, the girls really won their hearts, specially the children who were more than happy to help the girls with their new inventions, the girls had constantly children laughing around them when they were testing something. The tests rarely worked as they wanted, resulting to funny accidents!

The Scorpion (big crossbow) had collapse during the first try , the Onagre (catapult) had launch a rock but not in the good direction and the shields were cut in two with a sword but now they were progressing , with more people to help them the shields were ready.

Her last inspection was the army, they were training with the news shields, they were longs and rectangular, it was not easy to move with it. Her army was beginning to handle them better, Clarke, Octavia and Raven were training with them, very good, Anya was satisfied; everyone had to be ready to fight! She was leaving when she heard a scream « Testudo », a roar, all her warriors were regrouping, their shields making some sort of walls in all sides and over their heads. What the…What was this new invention! She was agape, watching them doing this … this thing! They could not be serious! Finally, she closed her eyes and kept moving, trying to forget she ever saw anything; she was doing it more and more lately. Yesterday, when Clarke redraw her maps with big heads to show where they will be during the attack, she had done the same ,she was even able to ignore the snickers , well the alcohol was helping too! Yes, a drink, she needed a drink!

Clarke saw her and was running to meet her, she looked exuberant,

« So what do you think? It is great right! Its call the tortoise formation, it will protect us from the arrows when we are entering a village! »

Anya gave her a blank stare, then a forced smile, « It's ah….different! »

A happy smile was her answer, « I know! And we have many ideas of formations! You will really be surprise! »

« Yes, yes. », where was this drink? « I need to go to see the plans for the battle; I let you to your training! »

She left quickly after that, that damn smile! She had to control herself and learnt how to say no to this smile or her army will wear pink if they thought it was a good idea!

Octavia had the time of her life, her crazy friends were making her test the inventions, that were fun, the Grounders were accepting them and Lincoln was a darling. She was free, Clarke and Raven were becoming part of her family , now that those two were free of Finn and the Sky people drama , they were really good friends to have around , Clarke was still a little bossy, but with Raven and her who were constantly annoying her with silly jokes , she had no other choice than to relax, and Raven was still a little crazy with her inventions , if they hadn't stop her , her last bomb would have destroyed the village, but all in all she wouldn't exchange them for anyone. What's more, her brother will be here soon, the earth was fantastic!

She was currently testing a new armor that should protect them better; it was made in metal and was hard to pierce. The problem was for moving, she was slow, too slow! It was almost impossible to walk fast and if she had to run, well, she would be dead! She could not even move her arm to take her sword! She heard some laughing behind her , she throw a glare to Raven ,Clarke and the children and left to change, Criiik , Criiik , Criiik, even more laughing, she scoff , what a piece of crap ! The inventions were not always fun finally, she will let Clarke or a Grounder test the next armor!

The sky people, led by Bellamy, were arriving to the village, after the joyful reunion, many hugs were exchanged; it was time to let them know what exactly was happening. Clarke and Raven had agreed to not worried anymore about Finn, for both of them he will just be a friend, specially for Raven who knew him for a long time, but he will never be more than that, Raven was disappointed and still angry that he forgets her so soon and Clarke didn't trust him, so even 'friend' might be a little too generous but he was still one of the Sky people!

Bellamy was looking at the three girls, he was so proud of them! They seemed to have found their place among the Grounders, they were happy; his sister never had been so carefree!

The Grounders were welcoming them! He could tell it was not false, they were happy to see them; it was time for him to accept it and stop to be so suspicious. He trusted the three girls and if the girls trusted the Grounders, he will do the same!

The girls were showing them their inventions, they had proud smiles while explaining their uses, the Sky people were surprised and a little in awe, they never thought the girls could do things like that!

After assigning the Sky people to the Grounders instructors, Bellamy and the girls left to a meeting with Anya. There were maps everywhere in the room, when Bellamy saw the maps he had a hard time to stop himself from laughing, maybe the glare from Anya helped to restrain him, she was scary, but he was successful to just let escape a little snicker. He was informed in details of the situation ,

« So , what are we supposed to do when we attack a village, you are going to kill them all? Take them as prisoners or if they surrender will you take them in your army? »

Anya answered, « Yes , we attack them until they surrender, their village will become a part of my army, the goal isn't to kill everyone, they are following Tristan orders because he is strong , he has his own village and five others villages who follow him, if we are able to take the five villages , his power will collapse ! »

Bellamy was looking intently at the maps, then he looked at her « Do you really think we have a chance? »

Anya seemed lost in thought , finally she looked directly in his eyes,

« With the weapons , our army of Grounders and Sky people well train and equip , yes we have a really good chance! »

Bellamy looked at the girls , they all gave a solid nod, that was good enough for him, he was convinced ,« Alright , I'm going to help the girls with the weapons! ».

The next days passed rapidly, they had done everything they could ,the traps around the village were in place , the army was coordinate , they were responding well to instructions , the weapons and armors were ready, they had a small cavalry of twenty Grounders , all that was left was to test them in battle !

Clarke just left Raven who was still working on new ideas, the evening was calm, strange when you think that tomorrow there will be cry of war and death. Clarke took her dinner and sat next to Anya , they enjoyed the peace in front of the fire. Once finished eating , Anya began to talk, a soft look in her eyes,

« Tomorrow , you better be careful , I've become quite fond of you even if you are a pain in the ass! »

Which could be traduce in normal language, « I care about you , I want you to stay safe! », Clarke had pass enough time with her for understanding the nuances ,

« I will! You too , I want my grumpy grounder still in one piece after the war! »

A snort from Anya, « will you stay with me tonight ? », she seemed almost vulnerable when she asked the question , Clarke gave her a smile , « yes , tonight I'm staying with you ! », they will enjoy their last night together before the war, tomorrow they had an army to lead and battles to win!


	6. Chapter 6

It was a beautiful sight , the long column was moving silently , well organized , through the forest , the engines pulled by horses at the end of the column .They walked at a steady pace for two days , resting only a few hours during the night .The sun will soon rise, they were arriving at the first village , the army was staying hidden behind the trees , waiting for the two Onagers to be put in place .

Everything went according to plan, well, almost everything…

« I'm the leader; I'm the one who should give the order to shoot! »

« I'm the one who had the idea to create them, I should be the one! »

« It's me who made them; I should be the one to give the order! »

« I was the first to test them, I should be the one! »

Anya, Clarke, Raven and Octavia had a little strategically talked before starting the attack.

It made the Grounders army feels more relaxed, seeing them act as was usual, on the other hand, the Sky people were incredulous, they soon will be going to war and the leader and the girls were bickering in front of them!

One of the Sky people had to ask to a Grounder close to him,

« Is this normal? »

The Grounder let out a snort; the others Grounders around them had small smiles,

« For us, since the Sky girls came to our village, yes, it became normal! Our leader changed a lot since they came. »,then he took a serious look, « we have change too, we thought the Sky people were weak and didn't deserve respect, but it's hard to not like the girls, to not respect them! You can be proud of them, they are strong and smart, they help many of our people, we will follow them as we follow our leader! », all the Grounders gave a nod to support to what he just said, for the Sky people it was an eye opener , even unconsciously they were still afraid to be betrayed ,but now they were truly realizing the influence the girls had won among the Grounders , they were relieved to know they could really trust this alliance.

The Girls finally reached an agreement , Anya being the leader should be the one to give the order, Clarke, Octavia and Raven were not really happy , pouting a little , but the glare from Anya kept them to voice their thoughts. The attack could begin!

The battle was fast, the little village not expecting to be attacked; they did not have to use the siege tower, four shots from the Onagers and the army charge, the Grounders and Sky people on foot lead by the three girls and Bellamy, the cavalry lead by Anya. Their tortoise formation protected them until the door, the battering ram doing its job, making the door fly into pieces.

Anya charged the leader and those who were close to him, the ones who were faithful to Tristan; she had to kill them if she wanted to lead this village. Their swords worked furiously, making a clear path to the leader, finally Anya was in front of him, she killed him with her sword, beheading him, she screamed a war cry showing his head. The fight stopped, the village was surrendering, they were victorious! The army of Anya was shouting. They really did it!

They had lost two men, Clarke was moving fast between the hurts Grounders and Sky people, helping the healers where she could. A little girl was following her, she had rescued her from the rumbles of a building done by the stones of rocks they had launched and she had healed her. Apparently, she was an orphan from another village that has been attacked by Tristan, they had kidnapped her and she had decided that Clarke would be her protector from now on.

Clarke was helping the last patient when Anya came to see her; she seemed exhausted but was smiling,

« We made it Clarke, the village belongs to us! We really can win this war! I will let ten of my warriors here to reorganize, and lead it. Once it is done, they will join our army. Tonight we need to rest; tomorrow we are leaving for the next village! », she then saw the little girl, « who is this? »

The little girl was behind Clarke, glaring at Anya, her little hand holding firmly Clarke's pants,

« Well she seems attach to me since I rescued her. », answered Clarke with a smile directed to the little girl. Anya was now glaring, she was not jealous, but whom does she thinks she was to be so close to Clarke!

« Clarke, you can't keep her, we are at war! I will not allow it! »

« And who are you to allow me something? What am I to you? »

« You are…I'm … I… », shaking her head with frustration, she huffed, « Do what you want! », she left them alone, Clarke was smirking, she turn her head to the little girl, taking her hand,

« It was an important lesson, when Anya doesn't agree, you just have to ask her about her feelings and she will agree to anything you say! »

The little girl was nodding, learning, it was important to know your enemy; she will not let Anya take away her protector!

She was introduced to the Sky people, they were fun, Octavia and Raven gave her some sweets, she immediately adopts them!

She still hadn't say a word but she was relaxing with them , they weren't cold as the people who were keeping her , she felt warm , they were smiling and nice with her, not screaming.

Clarke took her to the tent she was sharing with Raven; the little girl fell asleep against Clarke, a smile on her face.

Anya was staring intently in the campfire; the little girl was taking her place with Clarke! She will not let that happen , she will show her who was the best to stand with Clarke , she wasn't jealous , of course not, she just didn't like to see Clarke close and affectionate with someone else , even a little girl , that was all!


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks for the reviews, it really motivate , since I'm not English and write without Beta I know there are a lot of faults, so it' s nice to know that you still like it !_

It took those two weeks, fourteen warriors and three Sky people dead in battles, the Grounders being better fighters took more risks and were the first to charge, but they made it, the five villages were now under Anya command. They were tired, the incessant fighting, too little sleep and longs walks were pushing them to their limits; they will soon need a break.

Clarke and Anya were standing on a hill, watching Tristan's village bellow them,

« So we don't attack, we wait for them to tire out? »

Anya , still observing the village , answered , « Yes, we shoot on them with the Onagers days and nights and keep them from leaving the village , the Scorpions and army post close to their door will prevent them to escape! »

« It's a war of attrition! Well, at least we can recover a little before the last battle! »

« Yes we need the break, and we already lost enough men, even if Tristan is weakened, he is still dangerous inside his village. »

Without the five villages, Tristan had lost a lot of his power. What's more his army had lead an attack on Anya's village when Tristan learnt they were behind him , attacking his others villages , Tristan lost almost half of his men on the traps imagined by Raven and those who came back were traumatized !

What sort of crazy person could invent these things? Some were electrocuted, drown, and slice in two, exploded on bombs, there were even alligators in one of the hiding holes! His army was trembling just at the idea of going again near Anya's village.

Finally, Clarke kept talking,

« So we wait for them to surrender and if they refuse we attack? »

« We wait a few days , Tristan will never surrender but him and his army will make some mistakes , with the lack of foods and the bombarding of stones of rocks , they will have no others choices than to expose themselves and leave the village to tempt an attack ! »

It was a solid plan , the war will soon be over , Clarke nods , showing she agreed with her strategy , what surprise Clarke was that Anya didn't seem happy about the end of the conflict ,

« What's up? You should be relieved that it would soon be over. »

Anya released a long sigh, « You don't understand. Why do you thing I was leading only one village? I told you that I was the one to train our Heda, I am well respected in the clan, I could have led more villages, but the more powerful you became….

…..the more enemies you gain and they will do everything they can to get rid of you . You did not want to attract too much attention. »

« Yes , being the one who train our Heda already made me well known , putting me and my people in danger , people are easily jealous, and now I will be one of the more strong leaders ,what do you think will happen? »

« I understand Anya but you were already in danger with Tristan and others generals, your enemies will just be bigger and you will have a strong army to protect you! »

« I know but I will have to be more careful, in clan meetings ,to not be stab in the back, and in the people I trust, with the power I'm gaining, even the Heda could become my enemy if she thought I could be a threat to the alliance! »

« Well, you know you can trust me, the Sky people and your Grounders army, it's not so bad is it? »

Anya was looking at her fondly, « No , it's not so bad, I'm glad to be able to trust you , you are a great strategist with a lot of good ideas » , Clarke was puffing her chest with pride , it wasn't often that Anya was complimenting her , « but you are a klutz. », and she deflated, « you don't know how to shoot an arrow, how to hold a sword and I don't even want to imagine where a knife will end if you were trying to throw one ! »

« I already told you the arrow was an accident, with the wind, and…. I had the sun in the eyes!

In addition, I know how to fight, thank you very much, I took part of the charges! »

Anya was now smirking, she liked to rile Clarke, she was hot when she was angry,

« Of course it was an accident! And when you charge, have you realized you were always in the middle of the formation? »

« I thought it was for helping them to do the formations, it's what everyone told me…..right? »

Anya couldn't help but snort and answered with sarcasm,

« You really believed them? That is cute! I did not know you were so naïve! » , the glare from Clarke motivate her even more , she pats her on the head , she knew Clarke would snap, she was hating nothing more than to be treat condescendly by someone ,

« There, there, maybe in many, many years we will let you lead a charge! »

Clarke took her hand firmly, growling « Tent! Now! », Anya was happy to follow; they did not have time for themselves since the start of the war, between the planning and the little monkey (the little girl Clarke rescued) who was always attached to Clarke. Fortunately, Clarke had to leave her in the last village, knowing it will be too dangerous for her when they go against Tristan, there were some cry and only when Clarke promised her to come back was the little girl able to calm down. Anya was not in a hurry to get her back; they both were fighting to pass more time with Clarke, when the 'little monkey' was on Clarke's knees she was smirking at her! Mocking her! What's more, she was passing every night with Clarke, it was unacceptable! When they go back to her village, she will show her who the boss was!

The Sky people watched them pass; Bellamy had to ask the question on everyone minds,

« What's going on Octavia? They seem to be in a hurry? Is there a problem, maybe we should go to help them? »

Octavia was quick to reassure him, shaking her head with a smile,

« No, no, they don't need help! Do not worry they just need to relieve some stress!»

« You are sure? », Bellamy still seemed worried,

« Yes, I'm sure! Do not worry they will be back in a few hours, being a lot calmer! »

Bellamy was watching Octavia closely, understanding passed on his face, a smile appearing,

« I see, well, good for them! It could cause some troubles! », indicating with his head Finn who was staring at the retreating back of Clarke.

« I know, but Bellamy, Clarke had passed to something else, he should do the same. I am warning you if he causes troubles I will take Clarke's side, and I will not be nice! Raven might not take sides since he was her best friend but she will not hold me back when I start beating him! »

« You really become close to them, I'm happy for you! The Grounder life was made for you, I am proud of you! Proud that you will do everything you can to protect your friends! »

Octavia had happy tears in her eyes, « Thank you brother, and yes I'm close to them, I never have been so happy than since we start leaving in the Grounder village. »

« Good, that's all I ever wish for you, and don't worry if he causes some troubles, I will let you handle it, I will not interfere. »

The next days were passed waiting for Tristan and his army to come out of the village , Anya ' s army will adopt the Cannae tactic, the center will be left weak deliberately to invite them to attack , the cavalry will get around Tristan's army and close the trap , pushing them against the grounders lines .

It took almost one week but the tactic paid , Tristan ' s army was desperate , the lack of food and sleep made them reckless , they charged without thinking ,completely disorganized , the victory was total , Tristan and his army were defeated, Anya executed Tristan and all those who were still faithful to him .

They only lost two warriors during the battle, Murphy was found in poor conditions in their cells, he was currently healing in a bed. Anya and the girls were in Tristan building , going through his maps and documents , Raven was reading something that seemed to horrified her ,

« According to this document he was planning his attack since a long time, and you were not the only one he was targeting! Apparently, those who were not obeying him once the village was his , were given to the Mountain Men. Who are they? »

Anya answered her, with a disgusting look,

« Some people I hope you will never met! When they took someone, we never see them again, they disappeared, since we are children, we heard some rumors and horrible stories about these demons! »

Raven resumed what they were all thinking, « So he was an asshole and a traitor! What are you going to do now? It will not be easy to lead all these villages, especially since your village is not close to them. »

Anya and Clarke were in deep thought; Octavia lets out a snort,

« Maybe you should move in Tristan village! », Anya and Clarke looked at her agape, « what? I was only kidding! You do not have to look at me like that! »

Clarke answered, « Actually, that might be a good idea, you let people you trust to lead your village and we move here with those who accept to follow us! Well, if you accept to leave your village? »

Anya was still thinking, finally she began to talk, « Yes it will be for the best, we should move here, and no it's not the village that is important, it's the people. It does not bother me to lead from here. »

There were some festivities for the next week, the population was happy to get rid of Tristan, they were not respected him, they were afraid of him, for them Anya and the army were more saviors than invaders. Clarke had bring back the little girl , she was still not talking , when they asked the Grounders if someone already heard her , no one was able to answer , the were beginning to wonder if she wasn't mute . It did not matter, the little girl was adopted by everyone, even Anya who seemed recalcitrant at first, was softening, well except when she was taking too much of her Clarke's time, there were still some glares and scowls exchanged. Clarke will have to find her a name soon, the name 'little monkey' proposed by Anya was refused with a firm no.

They were all eating outside, next to camp fires, when they saw some lights in the sky, the Grounders were scared of these lights, while the Sky people were worried. They knew it meant the Sky people were coming on earth and they didn't knew if it was a good or a bad thing , with the alliance with Anya , the potentials threats already presents , it could complicate things even more .

Anya asked Clarke if she knew what it was,

« Yes, the Sky people, things risk becoming difficult. »

« Heda will never let that pass, they invade her territory and theses lights will make some damages, she will call the clans and probably go to war! »

Clarke sighed, « I know but they are my people, what are we going to do? »

Anya was becoming more and more worried, « We have to meet with your people, inform them of what they can and can't do, I hope they are respectful and peaceful! After that, we wait for the clans meeting, maybe we will be able to calm things, make peace between our people, but honestly, there is little hope! We just finished a war and we already risk another one! »

« What side will you take? »

« After everything we've been through you sill have to ask me? I am on your side Clarke and the 'Hundred ', we will fight with you, but I warn you if the Sky people disrespect us, I will not fight for them! » It seemed only fair, Clarke gave a nod of consent, an happy smile on her face,

« Thank you. We will know once we meet them. »

Clarke took Anya hand, leading her to a tent, the next weeks were going to be stressful, and they should enjoy the peace as long as they could.


	8. Chapter 8

They will soon leave to inspect the locations where the Sky people should have landed, but first a meeting of the utmost importance was taking place between Anya and the three girls,

« You are kidding! You cannot call her that! », Octavia was becoming exceeded with Clarke and her weird tastes,

« What? Why? It is a perfectly good name! »

« A good name? Cleopatra? First Cesaria and now that! Can't you choose something simpler! »

Clarke looked for support with the others two, but everyone seemed against her!

« Ok, ok, what about Nefertiti? », a glare from everyone around her was her answer, Clarke sighed, giving up, vexed,

« Alright, if you are all so smart, what name will you choose? »

« Octavia », « Crow », « Marmoset », a scoff from Raven,

« You will call her like you? How stupid can you be! »

« Stupid? You want to call her as a bird because you are called Raven, and my name is the best! »,

A snort from Anya, « you really don't have any imagination! My name is the best! », they were all looking in disbelief at her, « What? I like monkeys! »

« You all suck! », Clarke was defeated, if it keeps going, they will never find her a name!

« The only thing we can do is to keep proposing names to my charge until she agrees to one. », finally decided Clarke, everyone leaving was pouting, vexed theirs names wasn't choose.

Anya was reserved, watching and waiting on the side for them to have their reunion, she was happy for Clarke and the 'Hundred', the first two places they visited, there were no one alive, but at their third attempt they found some Sky people, some families, but their weapons, their ways of looking at her and her warriors made her wary. The Sky people were loud , screaming , she decided it was time to introduce herself to the mother of Clarke , she seemed to be the one in charge , she moved toward Abby,

« I'm Anya of the woods clan, are you the one in charge? »

« Yes , I'm Abby , the chancellor of the Sky people, and I want to thank you for taking care of my daughter and the kids, she told me that without you more of them would be dead , so thank you. »

« You are welcome, I did my duty. I'm here to prevent us to be at war, to tell you what you can and can't do. »

More screams could be heard, some insults, the Sky people didn't want to be ordered about what they had or hadn't the right to do, especially by people they considered savages. Anya keeps talking, seeming unperturbed,

« And I'm here to inform you that I will soon propose to your daughter to marry me! »

A profound silence , no more noises could be heard , everyone was shocked , including Clarke , they all turned to look at her , she became pink , she had never be so embarrassed in her life , she just wanted to hide in a hole!

Abby gave an intense stare to Clarke and asked Anya to follow her, so they could talk alone; apparently, they had a lot to talk about! Clarke left quickly to hide in a tent, followed by Octavia and Raven who were smirking and didn't stop to make jokes about her soon to be married life.

When Clarke saw Anya leaving after the talk with her mother, she took her arm and led her to a quiet place, « You could have let me know before announcing it to everyone! Were you even serious or was that some sort of joke? », Clarke was really angry but Anya didn't understand the reason of her angst,

« I thought you knew, we trust each others, have feelings and sleep together, for me it was obvious. »

« But … But marriage!? I knew you had feelings for me with your way of looking at me or holding me when we are together but, but its marriage! »

Anya gave her a deep kiss, smiling, « I want to pass my life with you, beautiful Sky girl! Be ready, I will soon make my proposal! », and she left her, Clarke was still feeling dazed.

How can the Grounders be so complicated! When she asked Anya to talk about her feelings, she was running away the more fast she could, but the same Anya was able to ask with a straight face for her hand in front of all the Sky people! Big sigh, she will never really understand the way of thinking of the Grounders! Well time to do some damages control with her mother!

The Sky people didn't want to obey to the instructions given by Anya, the peace was more and more improbable, Clarke saw that her mother could agree, the reason being for her and Anya to live in peace, but even if she was chancellor, she had to follow what the Sky people wanted. They were still arguing when a scout from Anya came to inform them that an army of Grounders was coming, the Heda leading them. Anya and Clarke had to meet with the Heda and tried to salvage any peace that could still be possible, while Raven , Octavia and the 'hundred ' tried to convince the Sky people to agree to the proposition , maybe in seeing the Grounder's army they will understand what going to war against them really meant.

Anya and Clarke were moving through the Grounder's camp , their warriors surrounding them , when they were to the Heda tent , Gustus tried his intimidating approach with Clarke but when he was going to threatened her , he was cut short by Anya,

« Be really careful of your next words Gustus, there could be the lasts words you will ever say! »

It made him pause , he was still ready to keep going , when he saw the look the Grounders who were around Anya and Clarke were giving him, a promise of death in their eyes if he kept insulting Clarke , he finally gave a nod and let Anya and Clarke enter the tent.

Anya gave a bow, saying « Heda », Clarke following her example.

Lexa was watching them intently, a long silence installing, she finally took the parole,

« Anya, I'm glad to see you, even if it's not in the best circumstances. »

Indra began to talk, « The Sky people should be killed, they have not their place in our word! Their fires already made enough damages, they can't be trusted! How dare you to present yourself in front of us with this weak Sky girl! »

Anya let a growl escape her, « Be careful Indra, do you really wish a war against me? »

A scoff of disbelief from Indra, « You will really go to war for this weak thing? », indicating with her head Clarke, « You have become weak! My army will destroy you easily! »

The glare of Anya became frosty, « You think yourself stronger than Tristan? You saw how well it had gone for him! I will be more than happy to prove you that I am still strong Indra! I will annihilate you and your army with my 'weak thing' as you said! »

Lexa intervened before things go to far, « Stop that! Both of you! We already have enough enemies without fighting among ourselves! », she then turned to Clarke, « Your people are on my territory, had done damage in my villages with their fires, do you really think there is a chance for peace in these conditions? Do they even want peace? »

Clarke looked to Anya who gave her a nod of encouragement; she took a deep breath,

« My people didn't know their fires will made damages, and they just landed here, it wasn't on purpose that they intrude on your territory, if you gave us clears instructions, I promise you to do everything I can for making them follow them! »

Lexa was scrutinizing Clarke, giving a slow nod, « You choose well Anya, she has some strength! Anya I want you to supervise the Sky people, make sure they do what we are going to decide with my generals! », Anya nodded, « I want your word Anya! »

« I give you my word Heda! I will make sure they follow what you have decided! »

« Good , go to wait outside with your warriors , I'm going to meet with my generals and we will see what will be the future of the Sky people! », Anya and Clarke gave a bow and left the tent, Clarke let out a sigh of relief , « Well , it could have been worse ! »

« Nothing is again decide Clarke, and your people seemed disrespectful of us, we have to wait and see how it evolve, we had done everything we could. », yes, all they could do was to wait and hope.


End file.
